Merpires
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: After Edward left Bella she met Emma Cleo said Rikki and become Merpires what happens when they go to Forks and see the Cullens. Better then it sounds.
1. moving back

**Ok this is omething i thought I OWN NOTHING Please review**

ELLA, ELLA, ELLA," I heard fans yell as I walked off the stage. You see after Edward left me, I moved to Australia and met my best friends Emma, Cleo, and Rikki and their boyfriends Ash, Lewis, and day the girls and I went to a deserted island near our home called Mako Island and started exploring. Then we came across a moon pool and there was all is magical stuff with the water and the full moon. The next day we got wet and found out we were mermaids and had powers.

one day the girls, the guys and I were exploring Mako again, when we came across Victoria. We fought her off as long as we could but she eventually got us and turned us into vampires. As I got off the stage, I saw the girls. "Hey!" They shouted when they saw me. "That was awesome Bells!"

"Thanks! So were are the boys?" I asked looking around for them but I didn't see them. "There in the dressing room. They were watching on the flat screen." Of course they were they do that every time, I don't even know why I ask any more. We walked back to the dressing room and saw the guys talking. When we walked in, they looked up and smiled as they went land kissed their girlfriends. "Aww" I said as Iwatched. Th

ey all looked at me. "Sorry I just ruined the moment again it's just you guys are all so meant for each other"

"Bella"

"it's so cute and romantic"

"Bella" "it's like magic and a fairytale"

"Bella"

"And I just come in and ruin it"

"Bella!"

"What?"

"You didn't ruin anything now let's get you out of what your wearing and into something more you" You see as Ella weares clothes that Bella Swan wouldn't were unless forced to and a blondewig so that in case they see a picture of Ella or something they won't know that Ella and Isabella Marie Swan are the same person. Emma, Cleo and Rikki took me to the part of thedressing room that was hidden by a sheet so the boys can't see me change and turn me from Ella to Bella.

Who needs a prep team when you have bffs that are mermaids andvampires that's right we're Merpires. When I walked out the boys cheered "There's the Bella we know and love" Zayn yelled.

"What ever Zayn let's go home and finish packing we're running to Forks first thing tomorrow morning"

"Bella are you sure you're okay with MOVING BACK to Forks after what happened."

"I'll be fine that happened along time ago I just have to let it go the past is so behind me."

"As long as your ok"

"Trust me I'm fine" I lied but the truth is I wasn't, we where moving back to where it all began and I was scared.


	2. The House

**Okay this is mostly on their house. Enjoy. Sibuna4everfabina and co-writer bellalovesninjago own nothing. **

When we got to the house the others stared. "Bella this is beautiful." Cleo said looking at the front of the house.

"Thanks wait until you see the inside." The house was three stories and the hole front side of the house was glass. Let's just say it was kinda Cullen inspired.

On the first floor was the dining room with a table, a stove, a dishwasher, a sink, a refrigerator, a door that led to the garage that the cars are in, and a few plates, cups, spoons and that we would use most of that stuff there was the living room with two couches, a flat screen television, a Xbox, a Wii, about 100 games, 5 computers and a door that led to the indoor pool for us Merpires.

The second floor has 6 bedrooms. One for Cleo and Lewis, one for Rikki and Zayn, one for Emma and Ash, one for me, and a few extra in case of company.

The 3rd floor has 7 offices but only 3 are in use. One is Lewis's lab. The other is my song writing and designing studio and the other is Cleo's office where she writes her books.

The back yard has a huge pool and a beautiful garden. I can only think of one house more beautiful than this one and that's _their_ house. "Well I'm going hunting anyone wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure" They all replied.

**Please review**


	3. we meet agian

i was home sick so why not i have nothing better to do. sorry if this is messed up im having phone problems. sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago own nothing.

"Hey bella i bet i can catch a bigger pray then you." Zayn said when we

got to our starting point.

"Bring it on zayn."

"Do you guys always have to compete?" Cleo asked a little annoyed because we do this every time we hunt. "Yup Emma wanna say the rules?""Anything for you bella. Okay the first on to bring back the biggest pray in 2 hours wins. You cant leave the country or the state and the biggest rule no and i mean no human pray. On your mark get set and go." And with that we set off into the woods. A hour later i came across an oddly familiar sent but i couldnt quite place it so i followed it and it eventually led me to a small clearing were i saw him sparkling like he had a million diamonds in planted in his skin. I took out my phone and quickly texted the others to meet me here. I put my phone away and took a deep unnecessary brat. I took a step back and then yelled "Carlisle" (Haha you all probably thought it was Edward haha not yet.) I ran forward before he could turn around and jumped on his back bringing him to the ground. A few seconds later i heard 2 people coming through the bushes. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett looking down in shock. I got off of Carlisle so he could get pu and turned to face them. "Belly-boo." Emmett said as he pulled me into a hig that would have killed a human. "Hey Emmett, can you let me go now please? He let me go and i turned to Jasper. "Well well well looky looky whos a vampire now." Jasper said a i went up and hugged him. "Hey jazz." "Hey bells." Then i turned to Carlisle. The man i considered a father so many years ago. The man i still consider a father today. He stared at me in shock. "Carlisle." I whispered. He walked up to me and looked at me for a minute then pulled me into a hug. "Bella, my lttle girl, my youngest daughter, Bella." If i could cry i would have at hearing those word. "Im not so little any more im 68." "Umm Bella?" I turned to see my friends watching in confusion. "Who are they?" "Ill explain later." I turned to look at the Cullens. "If you come to our home i can answer any quest you may have." They nodded and started to follow us through the woods. "Wait what about our contest?" "We can have another one besides i always win." Once we were inside we all sat in the living room. The cullens sat on one couch. The girls on another with the boys and i sat on another. Emmett looked around them back at me with a smile on his face. "You know the design of the house looks very familiar." "Yeah its kinda Esme inspired." Well shes going to be glad you did your house of her design." "Okay lets get to introductions." I turned to the cullens. "These are my family my sisters emma cleo and rikki and my brothers ash lewis and zayn. Emma and ash are together and so are cleo and lewis and rikky and zayn." I turned to my friends. "Guys these are carlisle, emmett and jasper the cullens. My friends stared at me in shock when i said cullens. I had told them everything from the moment i came to Forks to the moment edward left me in the woods. "THE CULLENS" "Yes the cullens." "Why are they here bella?" Zayn said getting angery. "Zayn calm down its okay." "No its not okay." He turned to the cullens. "Do you know how much she cried over all of you? She cried every day." "We left to protect her." Emmett said standing up. "Realy cause thats not what your brother toled her." "What are you talking about?" "He told her he didnt love her. That she was just a toy for you to pass time." Emmett stared in shock. "Zayn calm down!" I shouted pushing him back to his seat and turned back to the cullens. "Im sorry about him he`s just really over protective and annoying. "Its fine did Edward really say we didnt love you." All i could do was nod. "Its not true bella none of it we all love you even Rosalie. You were a daughter to me and esme a sister to alice jasper rosalie and emmett. You still are. And edward does love you i dont need jaspers power to know that. The truth is for the last 50 years. Esme and have been depressed. Alice and rosalie dont shop as much as they used to. Emmett doesnt play jokes anymore. Jasper blames himself everyday. Edward stays in his room and only comes out to hunt. Our lives changed for the better with you bella and changed for the worst with out you. We all love you. I dont know why edward said what he said but i will find out. We love you bella." He pulled me into a hugand i whispered "thank you." If i could cry i would be right now. I pulled away and looked at jasper "Jasper dont blame yourself-" "Bella i-" "No, you listen to me Jasper Whitlock Hale. Its was not your fault you were feeling the bloodlust of 6 other vampires it was not your fault. If anything i should have been more careful it was not your fault." He came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." "Anyting for my brother." Please review


	4. Secrets

**Agian my phone is being stupid. sorry its short but as i said begore my phpne is being stupid. Sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago own nothing. enjoy. please reveiw**

After a few minutes of talking Emmett kept looking at me looking at me like he was trying to figure someting out.

"You know Bella, you look a lot like that designer and singer the girls love so much."

"Oh yeah Emmett do you remember her name?"

"umm I think it's Ella." So they do know Ella.

"Oh yeah Emmett wanna know a secret?"

"Always."

I turned to the girls. "You mind helping me."

"Of coures." We ran upstairs and I heard Emmett.

"I thought you were going to tell me a secre"t!"

"I will just be patient."

"Emmett paitient, yeah right." I laughed at what Jasper said. The girls transformed into Ella and I ran downstairs.


	5. Im Ella

**this is short but hey it's better then nothing. Sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago own nothing enjoy. **

"Well well well little Bella is none other than Ella." Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"Yep oh and are you guys going back to Forks high?"

"Yeah we started last month."

"We start tomorrow. so tomorrow stay in the parking lot and we'll surprise the others."

"Fantastic. The girls are going to freak out when they find out your Ella."

"Yeah but don't tell them or Edward."

"Okay we better get going before the girls get worried."

"Okay see you tomorrow." I got up and walked to the boys and hugged them.

"Bye bros."

"Bye Bells."

Then I hugged Carlisle. "Good bye baby girl."

"Bye daddy." And with that they ran out into the woods.

**please review**

**~ L and B**


	6. Under The Floor Boards

**short but deal with it. Enjoy. Sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago.**

That night I thought I'd visit my old house. When I got to the window of my old room it looked like it was transformed into a nursery but there was no one there.

I quietly opened the window and walked in. Then I noticed that one of the floor boards was lose. I lifted it up and was shocked with what I saw.

There lay the CD and envelope with the plane tickets I got for my birthday and there was something else. I quickly grabbed the stuff and ran home.

**please review**

**~ L &amp; B**


	7. School

**Enjoy. Sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago own nothing.**

The next morning we all got into my red mustang convertible and drove to school. I pulled my hood over my head so they won't recognise me right away andwe walked over to the Cullens who were standing next to an all to familiar silver Volvo. Oh how I missed that Volvo.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again Emmett, Jasper."

"Hello Emma, guys it's nice to see you all again as well." Jasper greeted.

"Um Jasper Emmett who are they?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Emma Swan and these are my sister Cleo Swan my brother Zayn Swan our adopted brother and sister Lewis and Rikki Chadwick and myboyfriend Ash."

"It's nice to meet you but what about her." Alice said pointing at me.

"I believe you already met my sister Bella Swan." I put down my hood and heard Edward Alice and Rosalie gasp.

**FINALLY EDWARD! PLEASE REVIEW**

**~ L &amp;B**


	8. Talk

**Took longer than I expected to upload but here you go. Sibuna4everfabina and bellalovesninjago own nothing.**

"Bella!" I was suddenly attack by a spiky haired pixie and a life sized vampire Barbie. They knocked me to the floor and we started laughing. When we got up I turned to face my two long lost sisters.

"Bella." Alice squealed as she hugged me.

"Hey Alice." I turned to Rose.

"Hey bells."

"Hey Rose." She hugged me and spun me around.

"My baby sister has returned." Then she put me down. "We haven't been the same without you."

"So I've been told." I said looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"You knew she was here." Rosalie said looking at her husband and brother.

"Carlisle Emmett and I ran into them while hunting yesterday."

"Bella can we talk." I heard Edward speak for the first time.

"Sure go ahead." "

In private."

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of our families."

"Okay that day in the woods I lied Bella-"

"I know."

"It's just that you wouldn't have let me go if, wait what do you mean you know?"

"I visited my old house last night and found these." I opened my backpack and pulled out the plane tickets the CD and the letter I found under the floor boards.

"You found that?"

"Yup."

"What is it?" Emma asked. I handed it to her and she read it out loud.

The letter:

Dear Bella, I lied that day in the woods I always loved you and I always will. I said what I said because I knew you would never let me go if I didn't. But you believed me so everything how could you think I don't love you. If you ever find this I love you and I always will.

Please forgive me. With all the love in the world

Edward.

"That was really sweet Edward." Alice said.

"Again Bella in sorry-"

"I forgive you."

"I didn't mean any of it-" he just kept talking so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. That shut him up.

"Do you believe me now." I asked after we broke apart.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." We all walked into the school holding the hand of our mates.


	9. A Newton

**Bonjour fellow FANFICS nerds. Sorry for the wait. We own nothing. Enjoy.**

We walked into the office and there was a lady with a name tag that read Mrs. Cope. Has anything changed I hope the students have. The Cullens walked in before us and Mrs. Cope looked up.

"Alice, Edward kids is there something I could help you with?"

"We were just showing the new kids around." They stepped aside to reveal us.

"Oh of course here are your schedules. Bella, Emma, Zayn and Cleo Swan and Rikki,Lewis and Ash Chadwick. I trust the Cullens will show you to your classes." We all walked out side and Alice took our schedules.

"You all have science withRosalie, math with Emmett, language arts with me, history with Jasper, then we have lunch, then music with Edward, and last but not least we all have gym together." So at least one Cullen in each class.

"Okay." "

Come on your lockers are next to ours."

"Wait I left my bag in the car." Emma said.

"I'll get it." I ran out of the school and got the bag. On the way back to the school I ran into someone and knocked them to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked at a boy who looked oddly familiar.

"It's fine your one of the new kids right Isabella Swan." Day sha voo.

"Bella."

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you I'm Mick."

"Nice to meet You too."

"So if you need a guide or a date I'm your guy."

"Thanks for the offer but I already have a guide and a boyfriend."

"Yeah so back off." I recognized Emma's voice. I turned to see them all standing behind me. Edward walked up to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Well maybe next time." Seriously? Man why is this guy so familiar?

"What was that?" I asked after Edward and I pulled apart.

"That was Mick." Alice said.

"He's won't give up on asking you out. He's desperate." Edward said.

"He's a Newton." God why, why a descendent of Mike Newton **(try and make that sound dramatic)**.

"I don't understand." Rikki said.

"He's the grandson of Mike Newton. A boy who was determined to break up Edward and Bella and to get Bella to go out with after Bella ran away he went out with a girl named Jessica. They got married and had a baby and when the baby grew up he had Mick." Emmett explained.

"Oh okay."

"Let's go to class." We followed Rosalie to science.


	10. lunch

**I found WiFi baby! Sorry for the wait. I own nothing enjoy**

We walked into class and up to the teacher. "Mr Cooke? The new students are here."

"Oh yes the Swans. Well grab a text book from the back and take a seat next to Miss Hale." The rest of class was uneventful.

Then math with Emmett the teacher Mrs Cook, language arts with Alice the teacher Mrs Rossiter, social studies with Jasper the teacher Ms Scott. **(my teachers :D)**

Then finallyThen finally lunch. Today's special tuna. Perfect. After the boys got their props and we had our tuna we went to sit with the rest of the Cullens since Jasper was with we got to the table Jasper sat next to Alice I sat next to Edward and my friends sat in the remaining Emma Rikki and I opened our tuna and started eating. The boys made nothing of it but the Cullens looked at us in discuss.

"What!" We shouted.

"Your eating."

"Very good observation Emmett."

"How are you eating?"

"I don't know actually the girls and I can only eat sea food. The boys can't eat anything."

"Okay then hey guys you should all come over later to see Esme." Rosalie said. "Okay." The bell rang.

"Time for class." We followed Edward to music class.

**Please review**


	11. Music Class

**Sorry for the wait but here it is. We own nothing.**

We followed Edward through the class and up to the teacher. "Mrs Hirsch the new students."

"Oh yes okay please take a seat next to Mr Cullen." We went and sat down next to Edward. "Hellow class. Today we are going to work on your original composition but first does anyone have anything they wanna share?" No one.

"Um Mrs Hirsch?"

"Yes bella?"

"i have something if its okay with you."

"Of course come on up." i walked up to the stage and plugged in my iPod.

**i****'ve got a special power That I'm not afraid to use Every waking hour I discover something new So come on this is my adventure This is my fantasy It's all about living in the ocean Bein' wild and free (Chorus) 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea I've got the power if I just believe 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea The world's my oyster I'm the pearl No ordinary girl We've got to stick together 'Cause the best things come in three I want it to last for ever All the magic and fun at sea So come on this is our adventure There's no telling where we'll go But all I want is just to live amongst the h2o! 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea I've got the power if I just believe 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea The world's my oyster I'm the pearl No ordinary girl Come along it just gets better So much to do and just so little time 'Cause it all depends on whether You want to leave the land above behind (Chorus X2) 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea I've got the power if I just believe 'Cause I'm no ordinary girl I'm from the deep blue underworld Land or sea The world's my oyster I'm the pearl No ordinary** **girl**

They all clapped and I walked back to my friends. "That was amazing Bella."

"Thanks. So Edward what have you been working on?"

"Well actually I wrote this a long time ago." He turned around to the piano and started playing a familiar song.

My lullaby.

**Please review**

**~ L &amp; B**


	12. Esme

**Sorry for the wait. It's so close to graduation and school is crazy. Anyway I replaced old faces with this one because I have an idea for future chapters. Enjoy and review. I own nothing.**

When I got to the cars the others were just staring at me.

"So how do we do this."

"Well you guys go in the Volvo and I remember where it is so we'll go in my car. And Edward, I'll beat you there."

"Oh really do you drive like you used to when you were human in that horrible old-"

"Edward if you say truck I swear your Volvo won't last till breakfast. So got anything else to say about my truck."He stayed quite. "Thought so." I saw Emmett start laughing. "You wanna laugh Emmett? I could do the same to your car."

"God bells when did turn so mean?"

"When the venom spread throughout my body. Now can we go. If my human memory is correct Eddie boy here use to drive so fast it scared the hell out of me. I wanna see how he reacts when I beat him."

"Lets go." We got in the cars and drove to the nearest stop light. When it turned green I stepped on the gas pedal and it flew forward full speed.

A few minutes later I pulled up to the familiar Cullen drive way. The Volvo a couple second after. "Well Edward what do you think?"

"I think I need to get a faster car."

"Let's go inside. I wanna see Esme."

"Okay hide behind me love so you can surprise her." We walked into the house while I hid behind Edward. "Hi mom."

"Hi kids I see we have guests."

"It's nice to meet you Esme trust me we've heard a lot about you. My name is Emma and this is my husband Ash. Then my sister Cleo and her husband Lewis. Then my brother Zayn and his wife Rikki."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Now mom we have a surprise. What do you smell?" Here we go.

"I smell seawater, strawberries and freesa. Wait. Strawberries and freesa. Only one person has that sent. Bella?" Edward stepped to the side. "Bella!" She ran and hugged me. "My baby Bella."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby." We stayed like that until Carlisle got home from work.

"Hello family." He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl." I went up and hugged him. We all sat in the living room and the questions started. "Bella how did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria." Was all I said and that alone earned hisses from both sides of my family. "It started when you all left..."


	13. story

**Edward: do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't want to.**

**Zayn: do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't want to.**

**Both: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: ugh fine Hiya it's Liz. I own nothing happy!**

**Both: *snuggly* very**

**Me: stupid no good starkly vampires**

"It all started when you left. I went into a zombie state. I saw that I was hurting Charlie and Renee so I ran away. I went to Australia were I met these guys." I pointed at my family. "We became best friend and soon we were a family.

One day we were exploring an island when we saw Victoria. We tried to fight her off with not much success. When we woke up we avoid human contact for a few years. We have never tasted human blood and Now we live here."

"We are so sorry Bella. We should have been there to protect you. I should have been there."

"Edward there's nothing you could have done on. I was destined to become a vampire." We talked for a few more hours. "Well we should be going. Cleo has a meeting to see if her Monster High books become movies or if her Ever After High books become a T.V. show. But come by to our house tomorrow and we'll do something." And with that we left.

**Please Review**


	14. BBQ

**Here ya go I own nothing.**

The next day the Cullens went to the swans house. They knocked on the door and Zayn opened it. "Hey guys. Everyone else is in the back yard."

Then a smell that disgusted them to no end reached them.

"What is that god awful smell." Esme asked.

"Oh that. The girls are making shrimp for them selves."

"The girls can eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Only sea food."

"Interesting." They walked to the back yard and found Emma Cleo and Rikki on chairs facing the pool and Bella at the grill.

"Hey guys." They said.

"You can change in the bathrooms on the second floor then come enjoy the pool." Bella told them.

After a few hours Bella, Rikki, Cleo and Emma were walking by the pool when Emmett pulled them in. The girls screamed as they hit the water.

"Crud." The boys said. "Get out of the pool now."

The Cullen rushed out of the pool and as they got out the girls grew golden tails and machining bikini tops. The Cullens gasped.

**Please review**.


	15. Mako Moon Pool

**This is the last time I'm going to update in a while my internet got cut of and I'm updating from McDonalds. Not my best but sorry. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

The Cullens stared in shock as Zayn, Ash, and Lewis helped the girls out of the pool. After they were out Rikki dried them off. They stood up and glared at Emmett.

"There is a reason we didn't go in the water!" Bella shouted.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were going to turn into a giant fish!?" He defined.

Bella sighed. "Ugh fine. Let's go inside were we can explain everything." They walked inside and sat in the couch. "It all started with Zayn being a major jerk." Bella started earning a glared from Zayn. "He tricked me and Cleo onto the speed boat he was fixing then sent us out to sea and said that some one stole a peace ofthe engine that causes the boat to start or something.

As we floated out to sea Rikki jumped on from the dock. She had stolen the peace. She put it back in place we picked up Emma then went to anearby island and started exploring. Then Cleo and I feel down a hole and into a moon pool. Then they feel in after us. We jumped in the pool then the moon passed over a whole bunch of magical things happen with the water and the next daywe got wet and grew giant golden tails."

"Wow. That's incredible." Carlisle said.

"Yah we don't know why Mako does what it does but we are glad it did." I stood up I need to hunt. "Anyone wanna come." Only Edward agreed and we ran out.

**Please review**


	16. Renesmee

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

As we ran through the forest we laughed and hunted a few mountain lion. Then I hear something. It sounds like a little kid crying. I ran towards the sound with Edward not far behind.

The sound led to our meadow. We looked around and saw a little girl about 2 years old crying.

"She's a hybrid." I say.

"A what?"

"A hybrid. Meaning her mother was human and father was a vampire." I walked forward to her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Please don't hurt me." She said in a low voice. I instantly fell in love with this child. I wanted to I HAD to protect her. Love her. Keep her as my own. I turned to look at Edward and saw that he felt the same.

"We won't hurt you. What's your name sweetie.

"I don't have one. My mommy died when I was born and my daddy was taken away by mean people." She looked like she wanted to cry. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Would you like to come live with us and us be your new mommy and daddy?" She nodded enthusiastically. I laughed. "Okay then come on." I bent down and she ran into my arms.

"We need to give her a name." Edward said.

"How about Renesmee. A combination of Renee and Esme."

"That's beautiful. Do you like that name?" He asked her. She nodded. "Okay but before we can take her home we have to buy her clothes and shoes. We have to go shopping." He sighed.

"As long as I don't have to try anything on." Renesmee laughed.

**Alas Renesmee has entered the story.**

**Please review.**


	17. shopping

Here's another chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.

I carried Renesmee as we ran to the Cullens to get Edward's car. We had no buster seat so she had to sit on my lap. She sang along to every song on the radio.

She'd laugh and clap her hands. Every few minutes she say. "Mommy daddy sing." After a while we were singing and laughing along with her. Then I heard her stomach growl.

"Renesmee are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Nope." She tried but her stomach betrayed her because it growled again. Edward laughed then pulled into the McDonald's drive threw.

"What do want Renesmee?" He asked.

"What can I get?"

"Anything you want."

"I want a big Mac with a Dr. Pepper and Oreo McFlerry." She said shocking us. How can something so small eat so much.

When she got her food she didn't even hesitate. She finished it all in under five minutes which made me wonder when was the last time she ate.

When we got to Wal-Mart we tried to put Renesmee in a cart but she didn't want to saying it was small and uncomfortable.

"Okay Renesmee what do you want?" I asked.

"What can I get?"

"Anything."

"Anything anything?"

"Yes." With that she ran of into the store laughing. She was so fast she was a bluer even to a vampire.

Edward and I ran around the store at human speed looking for her. Every time a breeze past me the cart filled up a little bit more.

Eventually we found her looking at movies. She was about to run again when I said. "Freeze." She stopped. "Sit." She sat on the floor smiling up at us.

Edward picked her up and put her in the cart.

"Okay let's try this again. We walk around the store. You see something you like. You tell us. We get it. Got it." She nodded. God I hope she's not like Alice.


	18. Shock

**Hi sorry for the wait. Writers block. Um my cousin gave me the idea for this. I own nothing.**

When we got back to the Cullens I took Nesmee one of the bathrooms and undressed her. When I made sure the water wasn't to hot or to cold I put her into the tub. Then ten seconds after she was in the water something happened.

I gasped. "Edward!" I shouted as I ran to his room where he was putting the bags down.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"You have to see this." We ran back to the bathroom. Edward gasped at what he saw.

There in the tub was Renesmee with a gold tail like mine and the girls.

"Come here sweetie." I got her out of the tub and dried her off. We walked into Edward's room and sat down on the bed. "Nessie honey how did you get your tail?"

She looked down. "Before my first daddy was taken away he told me that my first mommy was a lady of the sea. He called her a mirmaid."

"You mean a mermaid?" She nodded.

"He said that's how I got my tail." I looked at Edward. "Are you going to leave me?" I could here she was about to cry.

"Why would we leave you?" Edward asked shocked.

"Because I'm part fish." She said.

"Come here sweetie. I wanna show you something." We all walked out to the pool. "Stay with daddy sweetie." I passed her over to Edward then jumped in. I came up ten seconds later I came with my tail and matching bikini top. "You're not the only part fish." I smiled.

Edward pulled me out and Nessie ran and hugged me. Because I was still wet she transformed. "Oops." She said.

"It's okay sweetie. Just be careful no to get wet in front of humans." Edward said.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Okay now let's go meet the others." I said.


	19. Nessie meets the family

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in for ever but there's been a lot going on at home So um here it is I own nothing.**

We walked into the Swan's house and shouted "family meeting!" Within seconds everyone was in the living room. Everyone gasped when they saw Nessie.

"Edward what did you do?" Rosalie growled.

"Oh she's so precious!" Cleo gasped. She ran forward and picked up Nessie and squeezed her tight.

"Mommy!" She called frightened.

"It's okay Renesmee. That's your aunt Cleo."

"How can you all be okay with this. That's an immortal child." Rosalie growled. Renesmee whimpered with fright and hid her face in Cleo's neck.

"Rosalie I would advise you get all the facts and not scare my daughter again. Renesmee is not an immortal child. She is a hybrid."

"A what?"

"A hybrid." Rikki said. "Her mother was human and her father was a vampire."

"Well usually yes but this is a special case." I turned to Nessie. "Sweetie why don't me and you go swimming. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" She cheered. We walked into the room with the mermaid pool. I got in and watch as my legs transformed into my tail. I looked up to where Edward was holding Renesmee. "Giver her to me." He handed her to me I held her while she transformed then I let go. The others couldn't see her tail. "Okay sweetie show us what you can do." She sank down to the bottom of the pool. The others except Edward gasped.

"Bella! Can she even swim!" Just then she came shooting out of the pool like a dolphin. Everyone gasped when they saw her tail. She landed in the water and swam back over to me. Edward took her out and the helped me out. I dried us then turned to look at the others.

"She's a mermaid." Zayn said**.**

**Please Review**


	20. Tickets to see Ella

**Hey guys. My tablet broke so i haven't been able to write. my school temporarily unblocked this site so i'm gonna write on the Chromebook. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

They spent the rest of the weekend at the swans house getting to now their new family member. Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Cinderella with Emmett and jasper when Alice ran in to the living room. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got us all tickets to go see Ella in Seattle next week." She squealed. Emmett jasper and Carlisle looked at Bella to see how she was going to get out of it.

"We cant go." The swans plus Edward said.

"What! Why!"

'We're have a triple date that day." Emma said as Cleo and Rikki nodded.

"And we promised nessie we were gonna take her to Disneyland." Edward said.

"Can't you reschedule. I mean we have forever to do that."

"Can't already have the reservation."

"And ness was really exited it would be cruel to make her wait."

"Please!" She begged.

"I said no Alice and that final. Now we have to put Ness to bed so just drop it because we can't go."

**Please review. And happy birthday to by friend kieth.**


	21. Chapter 21

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


End file.
